newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamren Thansil
Naguis'Voxavit Kamren Thansil was an Altarin'Dakor ace pilot and commander of Black Rain Wing, based on the Titan-class Battleship Ascendancy. He was one of the top-skilled fighter pilots under the forces belonging to the Shok'Thola Nimrod, and fought on the front lines of the invasion of the New Imperium. He developed a rivalry with New Imperium ace Maarek Stele, and the two fought several times, culminating in a dogfight over Vectur during the Battle of Varnus, in which Kamren Thansil was finally defeated by Maarek Stele. Background Born in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy, Kamren Thansil was trained virtually from childhood to be a fighter pilot. In a society where individuals' roles are determined based on their aptitude, his small stature and lightning-fast reflexes made it a natural choice to place him in a starfighter. He worked his way through the ranks by flying constantly and proving himself time and again, earning a reputation as one of the best pilots in the fleet. He saw engagements against rebels and other Altarin'Dakor forces, but like all AD warriors, his dream was to be part of the Return. Thansil was finally assigned to the Titan Ascendancy in command of Black Rain Wing. His wing comprised nearly all elite pilots, and he was given the honor of flying many of the missions during the invasion of New Imperium territory. He participated in the attack on Jengar, during which he first encountered commander Maarek Stele. He would face Stele again at the Battle of Sigma, where Kamren slew Inferno Squadron's Petur Kien. Stele, in turn, shot down Kamren's second-in-command, Vos Quinlan, and then the two aces went head-to head. Maarek, used to dispatching his opponents with relative ease, was shocked at the skill that Kamren portrayed, and the Altarin'Dakor commander gained the upper hand. Just as he moved in for the kill, Rann Wosper saved Maarek, and Kamren vowed that they would meet again one day for a rematch. Thansil also had an enemy in a rival wing commander onboard the Ascendancy, Xun Fiar. The other commander always thought himself better, and he eagerly sought the honor of leading all the Altarin'Dakor fighter squadrons in the Battle of Varnus. When Kamren was chosen for that position, Fiar attempted to kill him. In the ensuing struggle, however, Kamren gained the upper hand and slew his rival, just before the order came to launch. In the Battle of Varnus, Kamren hoped that Stele would just survive long enough for them to fight once more. When he met Maarek Stele in the skies above Vectur, he finally got his wish for a showdown. The two battled, weaving between and around the skyscrapers of the city, finally going head-to-head. In the end, the pilots shot each other down. Maarek ejected and was through the the window of a nearby skyscraper; Kamren's fighter skidded off the streets and into the side of a building, ending his life. Personality and Traits Kamren Thansil was a levelheaded commander who valued his own men; he made every attempt to avoid unnecessary loss of life in his men due to honor duels and usually refused to partake in them, himself. He was devoted to the ideals of the Return and considered any means to that end justified. To Thansil, any sacrifice would be worth furthering that goal, even sacrificing his own life. In fact, to die in combat for the sake of the Return was the greatest glory that he or any Altarin'Dakor pilot could hope for, and would make his name remembered for centuries and even millennia to come. Kamren had a wife and several children, who remained in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy. He loved them, but considered the best thing he could do for his family, and the best legacy he could leave, was a glorious death for the sake of the Return. Category:Characters